The present disclosure relates to a display input device that receives various types settings.
There are input devices (interfaces) in which a display portion and a touch panel are combined. The display portion displays operation images for settings such as a menu, a key, a tab and a button. A user touches the display position of the operation image to perform a setting. On the display portion, a plurality of operation images may be displayed so as to be aligned, and this may cause an operation image different from a desired operation image to be erroneously touched. In order to prevent such an erroneous operation, the following technology is known.
Specifically, an information processing device is disclosed in which a touch panel is included, vibrations of the touch panel are detected, processing corresponding to a processing instruction input to the touch panel is executed, when in the detection of the vibrations, an instruction to execute specific processing whose execution results cannot be deleted is input, the execution of the specific processing is held, information that the execution is held is notified and thereafter the specific processing being held is executed when an instruction to execute the specific processing is input. This configuration is intended to reduce an erroneous operation under an environment in which vibrations are easily produced as in a running vehicle to make it difficult to perform an accurate operation on the touch panel.
In display input devices such as a multifunctional peripheral, a facsimile machine, a printer and a smartphone, an input device that includes a touch panel and a display portion may be provided so as to select a type (function) of job, to select a setting item and to set a setting value. Operation images such as a key, a tab and a button are displayed, the operation images are touched and thus it is possible to perform various types of settings. On the display portion, an explanation or a message may be displayed.
However, there are some users who have trembling fingertips (hands and arms) due to a congenital factor, a disease, an injury, a disability and the like. For example, a user who has a trembling fingertip moves their arm to attach the fingertip to a touch panel with timing at which they think the trembling fingertip overlaps a desired (target) operation image. However, the target position is not necessarily touched.
Disadvantageously, the user who has a trembling fingertip has difficulty in accurately touching (operating) the desired operation image. In particular, when operation images are densely arranged with no space therebetween or the display size of the operation image is small, an erroneous operation is more likely to be performed. When an undesired operation image is touched, it is necessary to perform an operation of correcting the erroneous operation. Hence, disadvantageously, it takes a long time for the user who has a trembling fingertip to perform a setting operation, and this may cause the user to feel irritated.
The known technology described above may be useful under conditions in which the processing device itself swings (vibrates). However, the technology is not intended for making it easy for the user who has a trembling fingertip to perform a setting. In the known technology described above, it is required to operate a key for providing an instruction to execute the specific processing. However, it is extremely difficult for the user who has a trembling fingertip to accurately operate a specific key under vibration conditions. The known technology described above does not give consideration to the user who has a trembling fingertip, with the result that it is impossible to solve the above problem.